Lie
by Penguin402
Summary: This is a story about Clay and Quinn from One Tree Hill. They are my second favorite couple on the show. First is of course Peyton and Lucas.


_So lie to me and tell me that it's gonna be alright  
><em>_So lie to me and tell me that we'll make it through the night  
>I don't mind if you wait before you tear me apart<br>Look me in the eye, And lie, lie, lie._

"Clay just lie to me and make everything better. I want everything to be alright." Quinn said. "Everything will be alright." Clay said. Clay was Quinn's boyfriend and they were expecting.

"What if everything isn't going to be alright? What if something happens?"

"Nothing is going to happens. Trust me! You have me so there is no need to worry. I would never let anything happen to you guys. I love you guys to much." "Well we love you too." Quinn kisses Clay. Then Clay kisses Quinn's belly and says "Daddy loves you so much."

The next day him and Quinn go to the hospital to see the ultrasound. They find out that they will be having a girl and that everything is going to be alright.

Nine months later:

Nine months later they have their baby. It was a 6lb 4oz baby girl. They named her Olivia Renee Evans. She was so beautiful. After the delivery Clay walks in and says "I have something to ask you."

"What is it?"

"Quinn James I have loved you since I first laid eyes on you. I never thought I would love again after Sara died but I have. Quinn I wanted to ask you this after Olivia was born. So Quinn James will you marry me and make me the happiest man alive?"

"Yes! A million times yes!"

"I love you!"

"We love you too!"

After that Haley and Nathan walk in. "Haley guess what Clay just asked me?" "I don't know what did he ask you?" "He asked me to marry him." "That's great Quinn!"

"Congrats Clay!" Nathan said. "Thanks Nate!" Clay said.

Clay and Quinn looked at eachother then at Olivia and then at Nathan and Haley. "We have something to tell you guys." Quinn said. "What?" Haley said.

"We want you two to be the godparents. You two are great parents and if something happens to us then we want you two to be the ones to take care of Olivia." Quinn said.

"Thanks you guys! We will take care of her well if something happens to you two." Haley said. "Thanks Haley!"

A couple of days later Quinn was released from the Hospital. Clay took her and Olivia home. When they got home Clay showed Quinn the nursery. She was in aw when she saw it. There were baby toys, pink walls, crib, tons of clothes, rocking chair with a blanket and lots of other stuff.

"Clay you did this for me? It's beautiful! I love it!" "Yes I did for you. I not only did it for you but I did it for Olivia too. Haley, Nathan, and Brooke helped. Brooke made the clothes and blanket. Haley and Nathan set up the room. You can thank all of them."

"I think Olivia loves it!" "I think she loves it too." Quinn yawns. "Quinn I think you should take a nap." "Clay I'm not tired!" "You are too. Just go and take a nap. I can take care of Olivia." "You sure!" "I'm sure! Now go take a nap." Quinn goes and takes a nap.

"Hey Olivia its daddy! I love you and your momma so much! You have the best momma and daddy ever. Your momma is so strong, great, beautiful, funny, and sweet. She saved my life." Olivia smiled. "What are you smiling about? Is it because I'm talking about your momma or because I look goofy. I love you!"

Year later:

Its been a year since Olivia has been born. "I can't believe it has been a year." Quinn said. "I know it seems like she was just born. Where does the time go?" "I don't know. All I know is that she's a year old."

The evans family had a party for Olivia and everyone had a great time.

Month later:

A month later Quinn and Clay finally got married. The reason why it took them so long was because they wanted to wait until Olivia to got a little older.

Clay wore a tux with a red rose in his pocket. Quinn walked down the aisle in a stunning white long gown. She looked so beautiful. They both looked great.

Quinn James today became Quinn James Evans. She couldn't have been more happier. Clay, Quinn, and Olivia lived a happy life together after that. Quinn still worked as a photograhper. Clay was still a sports agent. Olivia is now going to school and she is so happy. Clay and Quinn are expecting their second child. They will be having a baby boy.

Months later:

Months later Quinn goes into labor and has a 6lb 2oz baby boy. They decided to name him James Riley Evans. He was so beautiful. Everyone loved him.

The evans family was now finally complete. Clay had everything he could ever want. He had a beautiful wife and kids who all loved him very much. He knew that this was the life that he had always dreamed of.

"Was this what you always dreamed of?" Clay asked Quinn. "No its better. Its perfect. I have a hot husband, and great kids who love me. Its more than I could of asked for. I love you!" "I love you too. We all do!"

Life for the Evans family was great after that. It was perfect.

_And time will always change_  
><em>The wings will always break<em>  
><em>And I will be here waiting over time<em>  
><em>Forever by your side<em>  
><em>Our love will never die<em>

_And if the sun stops burning, and the world stops turning_  
><em>I'll be right here with you<em>  
><em>And if the sky keeps falling, and the night keeps calling<em>  
><em>I'll be right here with you<em>  
><em>And I'll be right here with you<em>  
><em>I'm on your side<em>  
><em>I'm on your side<em>

**Author's Note: This is a story I wrote a while back. Songs: Lie and Right here with you By: David Cook. Hope you all enjoyed this. Please R/R!**


End file.
